


Ice, music and love

by animexexo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Injury, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animexexo/pseuds/animexexo
Summary: To not be able to play baseball anymore? How will Eijun survive? While his older brother try remind him of his buried past and make him realize, when a door in life closes new ones always open up.





	1. Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic! I am not very good at writing, hence, please excuse some of the grammatical mistakes. This fanfic will not follow the exact timeline of the anime. I hope you enjoy the fanfic and interaction between some of my favorite characters. Thank you!

Injury, one of the most horrifying words for athletes. Something Sawamura Eijun had been lectured about multiple times by his dearest and respectable Chris-senpai. However, here he was sitting in front of the doctor anxiously, along with Rei-chan, waiting for the doctor to talk and tell him how serious it was.

The boisterous pitcher had run into another player during the match today and fallen over in an awkward position over his left hand . He could still hear the shouts of his senpai and friends as his consciousness faded just feeling the unbearable pain. Currently, with bandages covering a couple of minor cuts around his body and a seriously injured left arm (mainly wrist) Eijun sat uncharacteristically quiet, while his mind was blank due to shock of the incident.

He looked up at the doctor as he started talking, for once paying attention.

“It seems that the tear in the ligaments of your left wrist is rather serious. It will require a relative amount of rest and of course physical therapy. Regular check-ups will be required for this level of injury to ensure it is healing correctly and at the right pace.”

Before Eijun could question anything Rei-chan spoke up, “Doctor, how long do you think would it take for Sawamura-kun to recover enough to start light training?”

“I was just getting to that part actually. You are a southpaw right, Sawamura-kun?” Eijun silently nodded, “I have been able to observe your pitching form and of course this being a left-hand injury, I would have to regrettably inform you that you will not be able to pitch again.”

Eijun’s face turned as white as sheet of paper. He just stared at the doctor, mouth hanging open, with a horrified expression. Being unable to utter a single word Rei-chan spoke for him.

“Doctor, usually it just takes a while to heal right? Especially if proper care and time are put into it? He does not need to completely quit right?” anxiousness obvious in her voice as she spoke.

“Unfortunately Takashima-san, this is a serious case. His ligaments have been permanently damaged. Which means that his wrist will not be able to deal with the amount of pressure put on his left arm during pitching. If it was not his dominant hand there would have been no issues in continuing. However, especially being a pitcher will be impossible in this condition.”

Rei-chan glanced at Eijun, his face pale and just stoic without emotions. Eyes even duller than the time when he was suffering through Yips. _I am sorry Sawamura-kun it appears you entire baseball journey has been continuously been filled with obstacles. I am sorry we couldn’t protect you._

Ensuring that they had picked up all the required paperwork form the hospital, the two of them headed back to seido in silence.

 _It’s all over now isn’t it? I have lost it all …….. all my dreams…… what do I do……….there was only ever baseball for me……_ Eijun thought as he looked out of the window with tears in the corner of his eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“Oi Miyuki, what do you think will happen to bakamura?” Kuramochi said striding towards the front of Miyuki’s desk.

The catcher quietly kept reading the scorebook, ignoring the shortstop. Kuramochi annoyed threw his extra melon paan in miyuki’s face, shouting, “Don’t ignore me!” Their classmates just ignored them as it was just their usual banter.

“Do you really think I have the time to think about all that? We have a team to focus on. The next game is coming up in less than a week and we have to make sure that everyone is in top form”, Miyuki said softly, not even looking up from the scorebook.

“Do you mean that bakamura is not an essential member of the team? The one who has saved us multiple times in a pinch? Oi Miyuki do you even know what you are saying?” Kuramochi started raising his voice, annoyed by the catcher’s ignorance and dismissal towards the pitcher.

Finally looking up at the shortstop miyuki said, “I am sure senpai would agree with me but it is the best to focus on the team right now.” Kuramochi glared at him, “do you mean to say that our southpaw pitcher is not worth the attention?”, while miyuki maintained a firm demeanor. “Our team needs to win the match to move forward and achieve our goal. We have to make sure that when that idiot stands back up and comes back, he can pitch without any pressure.”

These words made Kuramochi slack back and relax, “ara, so you are believing in him, huh? You could have just said that you were worried as well.”

“Ah, Youichi-kun I didn’t know that you were so worried about your dear roommate. Do you miss him already?” Miyuki looked at him with a sly smirk.

“Oi! Who will want to worry about that idiot!? I don’t give him a damn about what he does!”

All everyone could hear now was shouting and snickering. Kuramochi did not realize how his words would come back to bite him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Arriving back at seido, Eijun quietly and numbly got out of the car, still covered in bandages the young pitcher started walking towards his dorm. “Wait up sawamura-kun” Rei-chan called after him. “I will fix an appointment for you with Kataoka Kantoku. I will let him know regarding the situation and then we will work from there. For now please go and rest up.”

Eijun just quietly nodded and started walking back towards the dorm. As Rei-chan watched him go, she felt her heart clench at the sagging shoulders, imagining the weight on them.

Eijun entered his dorm room, which was empty as the senpais were still at school and then would be heading directly to practice. Now finally in darkness, he let the emotions flow through his body as tears spilled from his eyes. He felt broken and disheartened. His passion had just been torn apart from him and he did not know how to deal with it.

In the corner of his eyes he saw his phone light up with notification, it was the group chat he had with his cousin brothers. When people looked at them together nobody could say they were cousins, they were his true brothers. They had always answered questions for him and helped him in situations where he was lost. He had to let they know.

When he opened the group chat, Yuuta-nii was spamming weird emojis (he is probably alone and bored), while Yuuri-nii was begging him to stop as he was still jetlagged and could not figure out how to turn off his notifications. It brought a small smile to his face seeing such silliness. He took a deep breath and decided it would be the best to just message them and straightforwardly let them know.

**Eijun:** _Niichan …… due to an accident during the match I have now become injured. The doctor says that this Sawamura Eijun will never be able to play baseball again. Yuuri-nii ……Yuuta-nii……… I am lost…. I really don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know what to work for anymore…….. baseball was my one and only……._

**Yuuta:** _EIJUN WHAT?! When did this happen?_

**Yuuri:** _Ei-chan what type of injury is it?_

**Yuuta:** _Eijun? Child please reply to niichan_

**Yuuri:** _can you talk on the phone ei-chan?_

 **Yuuta:** _Eijun?_

 **Yuuri:** _Eijun are you still there?_

**Yuuta:** _Yuuri-nii should I go to him right away? I am really worried._

**Yuuri:** _Let him reply first. I think this might just be serious. Lets wait for him._

Eijun had cried himself to sleep right after he had messaged his brothers. As just writing, that message felt like a hit of reality and another wave of pure sadness and anxiety hit him. A long road full of thorns was ahead of him.


	2. After?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the encouraging comments and kudos everyone left!  
> I hope you like this chapter!

Late in the evening, Kuramochi entered his room to find it quiet and dark. He had come to call Eijun out for dinner as nobody had seen him the entire day. There was a lump on his kohai’s bed. He walked closer to the bed to find Eijun found asleep with tear tracks on his face. Looking at the scene in front of him his heart broke.

 _It seems things didn’t go as planned for him._ He sighed and stroked Eijun’s hair. Pulling up Eijun’s blanket, he started walking out of the dorm room looking back once again thinking, _Stay strong Sawamura._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Miyuki was sitting in the cafeteria and had already started eating when he saw Kuramochi enter alone. _Why is he alone? Wasn’t he supposed to bring bakamura to dinner?_ When he carefully noticed Kuramochi’s sullen face, he felt his stomach churn, _something must have happened to bakamura…._

Miyuki went back to eating, waiting for kuramochi to get his share of food and take a seat next to him. As soon as Kuramochi was seated, he could not control himself and asked, trying to sound casual, “So sawamura didn’t want dinner? That’s rare”

Kuramochi gave him a blank look devoid of much emotion, “He was sleeping and I did not want to wake him up. From what I saw though, he does not seem to be in a very good condition.” Hearing this statement, Miyuki’s brain went blank for a minute. He had never seen Kuramochi talk in such a serious manner. _Could this be serious?_

When he was able to get himself together, Miyuki noticed how quiet the entire cafeteria was. Everybody, even the senpais were trying to eavesdrop on their conversation trying to get an update on their dear loud-mouthed kohai. _He really is like the sun. Attracting everybody’s attention and care,_ Miyuki thought with a small smile. He looked at kuramochi signaling him to look around.

Kuramochi was not surprised by everyone’s reaction. Sawamura was dear to everyone. He lifted the team’s moods and also encouraged them to work hard and improve. Truly, sawamura was the sun of the team. _Get better quick you idiot, you have everyone worried,_ he thought before turning to look at everyone. “The idiot is currently resting so I don’t know much about the condition. It seems we will have to wait until tomorrow to find out what is going on.” The words seemed to relieve the tense atmosphere and people started talking again. As kuramochi turned around and started eating again, he whispered to himself, “it will be fine.”

“Yes it will”, Miyuki replied, however, unsure if he was reassuring kuramochi or himself.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Eijun woke up in excruciating pain. The painkillers had worn off. He got up as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up his two roommates. He walked up to his desk area where he had put the prescribed medication. After taking the medication and allowing himself to get used to the pain a little bit. Finally, he got up, grabbed his phone and walked out of the room. With all this going on, he needed fresh air. The doctor had forbidden him from running for the time being to reduce the strain on his body.

He walked near the practice grounds slowly and sat on the benches. He starred at the scene in front of him. The only thought running through his head, _I cannot stand on those grounds again. I can’t pitch or shout encouragements from the dugout. I will have to sit here now on the stands._ Just thinking to himself had brought tears to his eyes. In a blink of an eye, all his hard work and dreams had been crushed. _How am I supposed to continue living now?_

_No no no bad Eijun. I need happy thoughts now. It will all work out somehow….. maybe…._

In order to distract himself, Eijun turned to check his phone.

58 messages.

_OH SHIT!!_

He quickly opened the group chat with his brothers. To be bombarded with warmth. His brothers were really worried and each message radiated concern. He felt horrible for leaving the hanging last night without any answers.

**Eijun:** _I am really sorry for worrying both of you but I am feeling better now._

**Yuuta:** _EIJUN I WAS WORRIED_

**Yuuri:** _Yuuta! Its ok Eijun we know that it is a big shock. Even to us. It takes time to process these things._

**Yuuta:** _What? I was just letting him know I was worried!_

**Yuuri:** _Yes so was I! But I don’t show concern by saying something that would make him feel guilty._

**Yuuta:** _I did not even say anything though! Yuuri-nii you are too picky and all that mushy stuff._

**Yuuri:** _No Yuuta. This is called actually being sensitive._

**Yuuta:** _I am sensitive!_

**Yuuri:** _This is really never-ending. Eijun, ignore him._

**Yuuta:** _You are so mean to me……._

Eijun smiled wide at this exchange between this brothers. It made everything seem so normal. They really knew how to make him smile.

**Eijun:** _Its ok Yuuta-nii I understand you! Yuuri-nii I am definitely lost but calm. My brain doesn’t know the answers to many things and I am really scared but I really don’t want my dreams to end. I am even more scared as I don’t know what else could I ever do apart for baseball._

**Yuuri:** _I assure you Eijun. This is not the end. Really._

**Yuuta:** _We will make sure it doesn’t. Somethings may be different from this point on, but your dreams and light will not dim. Do you trust us Ei-chan?_

He read and re-read what his brothers had said. They had always been with him through his ups and downs. They pampered him and he knew they loved him as much as he loved them.

**Eijun:** _This Sawamura Eijun trust both of you with his whole heart._

Eijun continued talking to his brothers until he noticed the baseball club members had started to arrive for their morning practice. He quietly and swiftly sneaked away from the grounds back to the dorms. When he got back inside, luckily the room was empty. He was just not ready to see everyone yet, to reveal such news especially.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(private chat between Yuuta and Yuuri)

**Yuuta:** _We need to do something nii-chan. I can’t see him like this._

**Yuuri:** _I agree Yuuta……… We need to do something. It really is difficult to see him like this._

**Yuuta:** _I just really want to run up to him and give him a hug. I know you have been saying that he is older now and we need to give him space but nii-chan watching him like this is impossible for me._

**Yuuri:** _I really do understand Yuuta. I really do. My dear baby brother is depressed and I am helpless and far away in this situation._

**Yuuta:** _Nii-chan have you thought about anything? Anything we could do now?_

**Yuuri:** _…………. I think it is time ……… we need to remind him of his talents that he just ignores and dismisses. I think this is the only way. We may not be able to give him baseball back but we can maybe give him something new._

**Yuuta:** _You know how stubborn he is…….. how are we going to get him to try?_

**Yuuri:** _Things are different now Yuuta and we also need to wait and see what is happening with his school for now. We will work something out. Don’t worry, just leave it to nii-chan for now._


	3. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one~

Eijun had received a message from Rei-chan, letting him know that the appointment with Kataoka Kantoku had been fixed for midday. Eijun had spent the rest of his morning thinking with a clear mind. He thought of all the scenarios that could occur when he met up with coach. Only one of the options was reoccurring and actually seemed like a reasonable solution, leaving. He had to leave seido.

The realization hit him, that if he really cannot play baseball anymore, it was his only option. Unlike Chris-senpai, he was not recovering or had the amazing game planning and analytic skills. He would have no role or contribution to this team anymore. There was no way he could stay.

He pulled out his phone and quickly messaged his brothers regarding his intention to leave. Putting it aside he looked around the room, he needed to start packing. If he was leaving, he wanted to do it quietly. He did not want to see the disappointment or pity in the eyes of his dear teammates. Not in the eyes of Miyuki. He started packing. The Last train to Nagano leaves in the evening, during the after-school practice. He should be able to leave without being noticed.

His eyes landed on the game console, Kuramochi senpai, _oh god how could I forget Kuramochi senpai? He is just like an older brother as well. I have to at least tell him about what is going on before others find out. What if I don’t run into him before leaving? A NOTE! That’s it! Eijun you are a genius!_ He thought proudly.

As he noticed the time, it was nearly time for his appointment with the coach, so he scrambled to make sure he was wearing proper clothes and walked towards the coach’s office.

Knocking on the door, he heard a stern come in. Entering, he saw the coach sitting behind his desk, gesturing Eijun to take a seat. “Sawamura Eijun reporting boss!”

“Yes Sawamura, take a seat and don’t call me boss.” Kataoka Kantoku said sighing. “Yes boss!” Sawamura said in his loud voice. Kataoka kantoku felt his lips lift upwards a little and heart feeling heavy when he heard those words.

“I have already heard all the details from Takashima-sensei. So have you thought about where you could be heading from this point on?” Kantoku said looking straight at Eijun who was sitting in front of him. Hearing the words Eijun looked down to his lap trying to gather all his mental strength and whispered in a soft voice, “I am thinking of leaving.”

Kataoka Kantoku appeared to be unfazed by his words. “Well in this situation as you are not allowed to play baseball anymore, your scholarship will be removed. That means if you do continue at Seido, you will be a regular full fee paying student.”

This time Eijun looked up, “Boss, my parents will not be able to afford the school fees. I really don’t want to put them through any more trouble if possible. Moreover, staying here will just be a constant reminder of all that has been taken away from me.” He said with tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Sawamura, I respect your decision. If this is what you choose to do.” Katakoka stood up and walked over to the other side. With a sting in his heart, he bowed and said, “We are really thankful and lucky to have the opportunity to work with someone with such growth potential. You have grown so much as a player and saved us in many games when we were in a pinch. The entire Seido baseball club was always honored to have you part of the team. I am really sorry we couldn’t protect you”

By this time Eijun was also standing with tears running down his face, feeling both happy and sad. He was happy that his hard work was acknowledged by the coach but he was sad that this was really the end of it all.

“Please don’t apologize boss! It was not your fault. I would really like to thank you though, to give me the opportunity to play on this team. Thank you very much for not giving up on me even when I went through Yips. I have a lot of beautiful memories here that I will never forget.”

Kataoka Kantoku looked up at his student, finally showing a fond smile. He was really going to miss this straightforward, hardworking boy. He went back to his seat, signing some papers, he handed them over to Eijun. “These papers give you permission to leave whenever you are ready. The rest of the paper will be taken care of overtime and there is nothing you will have to worry about.”

“Boss, I would really like to leave by the end of today. I will be taking the last train back to Nagano.” Eijun looked at his coach with determined eyes. “I feel I really need to get away and need a break.”

“Sawamura have you told the team yet?” seeing the brunette look away Kataoka already knew the answer. “They will not be too pleased with your silent disappearance Sawamura. Though I will respect your decision. I will be letting the team know about the situation tomorrow morning then.”

“Thank you boss! I know the team will not be happy, but they will understand I think. I really do love this team, so I don’t want think I could bear to deliver such news of my failure to them.” Eijun said with a soft expression and sad smile.

“Sawamura Eijun, there is nothing you have done that is a failure. Moreover, you only have made our team proud always remember that. You were always an important part of this team.”

“Thank you for your kindness!” Eijun did a ninety-degree bow, “I should be getting back now. I still have to finish packing.” Walking towards the door he heard the coach call out to him, “also Sawamura, don’t call me boss.” Kataoka said with a smile on his face.

Surprised, Eijun grinned as well, eyes still moist, shouting “Yes Boss!” before he walked out of the door.

Eijun quickly took his phone out and typed a message to his brothers as he walked to his room.

**Eijun:** _I am leaving. I am going to catch the last train back home to Nagano today._

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Yuuri saw the message from Eijun, he had immediately called his dear uncle and aunty in Nagano. After the usual greeting and congratulations from his aunt, uncle, and grandpa, he immediately informed them of what he was thinking about Eijun’s future. They had already received the news it seems but had yet to talk to Eijun himself.

“I think what you are thinking is the right path for him Yuuri-kun. If we leave him alone and with nothing to follow at this point, I have a feeling my baby is going to break down. I trust both you and Yuu-chan with Eijun. Take care of your baby brother and let us know if you guys need anything. Don’t hesitate ok?” Erza said softly, with Eiji (Eijun’s father) and Eitoku (Eijun’s grandfather) nodding along.

“We will take care of him, aunty. Really don’t worry. He is our only baby brother. Also, don’t worry about schooling and all the extra training, me and Yuu-chan have been lucky enough to form connections as our careers have moved forward. Yuu-chan has just settled down in Tokyo this year after working abroad with his boyfriend over the past two years. So Eijun will definitely have a comfortable home to stay in. I will keep you updated on everything. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you for doing all this Yuuri-kun. You boys are good older brothers.”

“It is not a problem aunty. After all, he is our baby brother. You guys can rest assured that he is in good hands. Ok aunty, I will talk to you later then, please take care.”

“You too Yuuri-kun and good luck on your competition.”Erza finally said.

“Thank you aunty.”

As Viktor entered the room, he saw Yuuri putting his phone down with a sigh. For the past few days, Yuuri had been constantly stressed but it did not seem to be related to skating. Viktor had tried not to pry but looking at Yuuri looking so distressed he just couldn’t help himself.

“Yuuri, you have been looking stressed and distracted this past couple of days. What has been going on?” Viktor sat down next to Yuuri, speaking softly.

Looking at Viktor seemed to be the breaking point for Yuuri. He had been bottling all the stress and fear inside him since Eijun’s injury. Even if he was trying to show a strong face to both of his younger brothers, he was extremely worried and scared for Eijun. Looking at Viktor’s soft expression it seemed like that brave brother switch was turned off. These days being with Viktor just made him feel relaxed and let go of all his worries. Even though their relationship was yet to be defined, Yuuri had recognized the changes in their relationship, the intimacy growing.

He leaned onto Viktor’s shoulder (which Viktor gladly welcomed) and started telling him everything, from the situation to the plans he had come up with for his brother. Viktor placed a comforting hand on Yuuri’s waist gently rubbing circles trying to comfort him as he patiently absorbed all the Information.

When Yuuri had calmed down and was just sitting there quietly Viktor asked, “What do you mean by his genius talent?”

A soft smile formed on Yuuri’s face, “Ei-chan is an extremely talented and natural, genius dancer and figure skater.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around the same time at seido, Kuramochi had finished his classes early today and for his self-study period he had decided to go and go check up on Eijun. After seeing the tear-streaked face of his kohai and finding the bed empty this morning, he had a really bad gut feeling. He just couldn’t get it out of his mind that something had gone extremely wrong. Such reaction could not be the result of something very small.

As he entered the dorm room, he froze. Packed luggage with the room missing some of Eijuns priced possessions, such as all the shoujo manga from their bookshelf. _What the hell is going on? Why is more than half of Sawamura’s stuff packed up? What ridiculous thing is running through that idiot's head?_ Kuramochi just could not collect his thoughts, when he felt the door behind him open.

Eijun stood there shocked to see his senpai back so early. “Oh Senpai? What are you doing here?”

Kuramochi was dumbstruck and just stared at Eijun for what felt like a long minute, then finally spoke up, “I should be asking you baka! What is going on here? Why are you packing up all your stuff?” Even though in Kuramochi’s head, he, unfortunately, could guess what may be happening at this point, but he just did not want to accept it.

Kurmochi senpai had always taken care of him considering him like a younger brother. Watching his distressed reaction somehow forced Eijun to calm down. He had planned on just leaving a note but it seemed that confiding in him maybe the best option.

He took a deep breath and spoke up, “Kuramochi senpai, I can’t play baseball anymore. My left wrist is damaged. I can’t anymore…………. I can’t play.” Even if Eijun had accepted the situation, it was still a painful truth. “My parents will not be able to afford the school without my scholarship so it has been decided that I leaving seido.”

Baffled by the situation Kuramochi stuttered, “I..I..I get that part but Sawamura what is the rush you are already packed up, like you are leaving today.”

With a sigh, Eijun looked at Kuramochi, “That is because I am leaving today, I am catching the last train back to Nagano while everyone is still at practice. It is hard for me to stay here now. It is painful” and Kuramochi did understand what Eijun meant. Losing Eijun is not something he had ever thought. He always imagined him just there being part of the team. However, he respected Sawamura’s decision. In this situation, he did not have a say. This being Eijun’s future, he had to make sure that he supported the brunette in the path he chose.

With a sad smile, he walked up to his idiot roommate and flicked his forehead. “You better stay in contact me! Are you not going to let anyone else know?” At this Eijun just shook his head, “I am still not ready to face them yet. It may look like I am running away but I just need time. Kantoku is going to announce it to the team tomorrow and well, I am sure they will eventually understand.”

“They will Eijun, don’t worry idiot.” Unexpectedly instead of the usual headlock, this time eijun just received a hug, which Eijun happily returned. “I will miss you bakamura, all of us will.” “Me too senpai, I could never forget all of you.”

“Well I have to head back now, I had just come back to check up on you. You are really leaving before practice ends?”

“Yes senpai” Eijun said looking down.

“Hmm Just text me when you get home so I know you have arrived safely. I will see you again Sawamura.” Kuramochi said walking out of the door in a weak voice.

“See you Kuramochi senpai.”

Eijun stared at the door for a while before he moved back to packing his things.

By late afternoon he had everything ready to head back. He doubled checked the time on his ticket to make sure he was not going to be late. As he was walking out with his luggage he saw Rei-chan. He bowed to her and bid her farewell too as he started walking towards the school entrance. When he stepped out of the gate, to his right, he spotted a familiar figure leaning against a car. The young man looked up at him, removing the sunglasses the man grinned with his teeth, “Ei-chan! Yuuta-nii is here to pick you up!”

_WHAT?!_


	4. Surprise for everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has taken me a while to update. University has not been forgiving I will try to fit updating into my schedule! Hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Ages!  
> Eijun: 16  
> Yuuta: 21  
> Yuuri: 23

Eijun stared at his brother unable to process the information in front of him. "What do you mean I am coming with you?"

 

"It means you will be living with me from today onwards!" Yuuta just smiled and moved to hug his baby cousin. Eijun dropped the luggage he was holding in his hands when he was hugged, slowly wrapping his arms around his older brother and burying himself in the much needed and appreciated comforting warmth. Yuuta kissed the top of his head, "you can relax now Ei-chan. Just leave the rest to us and give yourself a break. Everything has been arranged. Let’s get you all healed up and jumping first ok?"

 

"Yes Yuu-nii" Eijun whispered, still holding onto his brother.

 

"Perfect! Let's head to my apartment then." Yuuta started pulling him towards his car. "Wait wait wait! Let me at least grab my luggage and Yuu-nii is that really your car?" Eijun asked still curiously looking at his brother.

 

"Just get in Baka!" Yuuta said opening the car door for him.

 

As Eijun got into the car he spotted two figures at the corner of his eye. After settling in properly, he looked back at the figures properly, confirming his suspicions. It was Miyuki Kazuya and Nabe-senpai. He quickly turned around and pretended to not have noticed them.

 

Yuuta got in the driver's seat and gave him a soft smile, "want to say goodbye to them?"

 

"I haven't ........" He looked down at his hands not having the courage to see his brothers' reaction. "It's ok Ei-chan. You will be able to face them eventually. It takes time. Your team will understand and support your decisions. They always do. That's what a team is for." Yuuta said thinking back to his own high school days and about his friends. The obstacles they had to face and overcome. _I should introduce them to Eijun. They will get along for sure. I should message and check when they are all in town._

"Nii-chan has grown up." Eijun could not help but giggle. My innocent cheerful brother talking with such seriousness, he feels so much older. _I guess just talking over the phone it was hard to see how much nii-chan had matured._ Eijun knew his brother's journey in the performing industry had been filled with difficulties but he was always smiling. Right now he looked genuinely content and happy which made Eijun smile.

 

"So! What is going to happen to me now?"  Eijun asked filled with curiosity. "Well firstly as mentioned earlier, it is all mainly about recovery and we will discuss your future plans in the presence of Yuuri-nii. Though for now I will be acting as your guardian and you will be living with me and my boyfriend!" Yuuta said grinning, while Eijun just stared at him speechless.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Back at the gates of Seido, Miyuki stood frozen. An unknown guy had just put possibly Eijun's luggage into his car and driven away with his pitcher. He was so lost in thought, he did not even realize that Nabe had been calling out to him until he received a light push. Nabe seemed to be as confused as he was, something was definitely wrong here.

 

Giving each other a look, both Miyuki and Nabe ran back to the training grounds where the entire team was still present. The two ignored the bewildered looks that they received and headed straight towards the coach. They knew that the only person who could take action would be kantoku if Eijun was in danger or had other plans.

"Kataoka kantoku! Just now we saw Eijun get into a car with someone outside the 2nd gate. It looked extremely suspicious as it was not someone we recognized. He could be in danger as he is still injured!" Miyuki's words attracted the attention of the entire team and put them on alert. Their straightforward idiot but innocent southpaw pitcher could have possibly been tricked into something. Though it was Kantoku's reaction that caught the team's reaction more.

 

"What do you mean he left with someone? He wasn't alone?" Kataoka asked with wide eyes. _Alone? What the hell does he mean by alone? Why is he not surprised by the fact that Eijun is missing?_ Miyuki thought and when he looked around, he knew that his teammates were thinking the same thing. They could see the concern on Kataoka's face, that was until he received a tap from Rei-chan and she spoke out, "The person you saw Eijun with is probably his older cousin Miyuki-Kun."

 

"Older cousin?" Miyuki spoke out in almost a loud whisper. Nabe was the only one who dared to say anything further in such a tense atmosphere. "He also had his luggage! What is going on kantoku?"

 

Kataoka looked at Rei, they were not planning to inform the team of the current situation until tomorrow morning, when they were well rested, but it seemed they had no choice available now. They could not hide this any longer, but if this was going to happen they had to do it properly. "Miyuki gather everyone for an assembly. Kanemaru and Haruichi go check and see if the third years are still in school. If yes, then call them down too." The announcement to even ask for the third years came as a shock, something serious had happened.

 

Everyone immediately got into action. Calling people out from the other fields and gathering in one area. While Haruichi and Kanemaru ran towards the school library. It was a complete coincidence that his brother had told him that all old first string third years with the addition of Chris had decided to hold a study session, especially for Jun to catch up on their studies. While running down to the library both first years were bursting with emotions. Confusion, sadness and lack of information were driving them crazy, they missed their loud-mouthed friend.

 

All the third years were surprised by the noise in the usually quiet library only to see Kanemaru and Haruichi come running into the library. Ryousuke got up to scold his brother for causing such commotion and Jun was ready to make a comment on his kohai's outburst when they all noticed the state of the first years. Disheveled, tears eyed and just unable to talk properly.

 

Ryousuke quickly made his way towards his distressed brother, "What's wrong? What happen?"

 

"Aniki! Eijun-Kun is gone and then coach called us all! We have to go now!" Haruichi tried to tell them, still out of breath. On his other side Kanemaru tried to make things a little more clear, "Kataoka kantoku has asked us to bring you guys as well for the current assembly. The only thing we know is that it is something related to bakamura."

 

Chris instantly reached for his stuff, packing up his things, "Let's go then."

 

Kanemaru and Haruichi along the third years were the last ones to arrive at the assembly. They noticed almost the entire baseball club was present at the scene.

 

Now satisfied with the presence of his team, Kataoka decided it was time. He looked towards Rei and raised his voice, "OK now that everyone is here, we can start." He took a deep breath looking around the room at all the impatient eyes, "The reason I have called all of you down together is to stop the spread of any rumors. Now, as we know, that in last week's game Sawamura was injured and it appears that the injury was more serious than expected. The doctor has come to a conclusion that unfortunately even after recovery Sawamura will not be able to pitch again.” Loud gasps filled the room, “Even though it was a result of the injury but Sawamura being unable to play baseball also means that his sports scholarship was pulled back. After a long discussion with us and a lot of thought, he had decided to go back home and not return to Seido anymore." This caused an outbreak of protests, he could make out unfair and disbelief but all of them fell into silence as he started speaking again. "I want all of you to understand Sawamura's decision at this point. Pitching was his main quality and the feature that highlighted him in this crowd at Seido. This time unlike Chris, who had been restricted until recovery, Sawamura has been told that he can never pitch again. It came as a deep shock to him but he has been very strong and held himself together while thinking about the future. I want all of you to take time to understand that and support his decision."

 

The room was unusually quiet. Rei looked around the room only to see shock, sadness, and even tears. She stepped forward standing next to Kataoka, "I would like to add something. I had a chat with Sawamura-Kun's parents' couple of hours ago and it appears there is a change in plan. Sawamura-kun will be staying with his cousin in Tokyo and not back with his parents in Nagano. I am letting you guys know of this information so that if anybody bumps into him you are not surprised."

 

"For tomorrow I am giving you guys a break. So now, go cool off, shower and head off to bed all of you. Goodnight." The room was still quiet with no response from his team. Kataoka decided to just leave them, to let the news settle and walked off with the coaching team.

 

The room remained quiet and nobody dared to move, until there was a sudden outburst, "Kuramochi did you know about this already?" Chris's voice loud and authoritative, while his expression clearly indicating that he needed the truth.

 

"Chris-senpai it is not the way you are thinking! I was not directly involved in that idiot's decision but I just walked in on him packing this afternoon when I went to check up on him." Kuramochi looked away for a minute, "he made me promise to not say a word about it as he was not ready yet."

 

Ryosuke went up and stood next to his boyfriend, "I am sure Youichi would have mentioned it if there was something we could do about it. He is injured and nothing can really change that" he said placing a comforting hand on Kuramochi's back.

 

Looking around the room Miyuki noticed the depressed atmosphere. "Ok everyone, now that this has been cleared up head back and rest. You have some time off so make use of it. I am sure Sawamura wouldn't want to see us losing.  As he has not left Tokyo I am pretty sure he is going to check up on us eventually." This lit a fire in everyone's heart and they started heading back, still being unable to ignore the absence of their loud pitcher.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Eijun got out of the car and looked up at the apartment building that looked elite and was just on the outskirts of central Tokyo. His brother then dragged him inside without letting him say a word, while also refusing to let him lift any luggage _haven't you strained yourself enough Baka?!_ He just couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's behavior. It felt good to be pampered like this sometimes. He liked it.

 

The apartment was on the 12th floor and it amused Yuuta how excited Eijun was just looking out of the elevator as they went up. "We have a balcony in the apartment with chairs. You will definitely enjoy the view from there. Also, it's a four-bedroom apartment, we ended up turning one room into a music room and one into a dance studio, so we will be turning our guest room into your room now."

 

They were getting out of the elevator, "You are really letting me stay with you?" Eijun's head was downcast. Yuuta stopped in front of the apartment door and turned to face his brother. "If it was not okay I would have never brought you here. You are my family Ei-chan, rely on nii-chan sometimes ok?" He said gently hitting his head. "Now in we go~"

 

The apartment was a bright lively but still a modern set up. Quite pleasing to the eyes. The living area was big and lead to an open kitchen and dining/entertainment area, on the left was a corridor which he assumed to lead to the rooms. If he had to say it was simple but still luxurious.

 

"Ei-chan is this really all the luggage you have?" Yuuta was confused as it was just one large suitcase and a carry bag. "Oh no! I actually couldn't carry the rest so I asked Rei-chan if they could send it over later. Though I guess the location will be changed now."

 

"I agree we can contact them tomorrow. Well, let me show you your room then." The room had a simple king bed, wardrobe and on suite bathroom. Just a little larger than his own room at home in Nagano. "Well, we will get you some suitable furniture later, like maybe a desk for this empty area. For now, let's head back to the living and watch something before we prepare for dinner?"

 

"Yes, I would really like that." It had been a long time since he had spent such a long time with his brother especially alone. He missed those times and right now these moments distracted him from all the pain he was experiencing in his heart.

 

They put on a random show and settled on the couch. Yuuta pulled Eijun in his arms being careful not to touch his left arm, just like when they were younger. It also comforted Eijun, as he was finally able to relax. He had been so tense since the incident, it was so hard to even breathe but now he felt at ease. He suddenly remembered something and turned to his brother, "you said you live with your boyfriend but where is he?"

 

"Senpai is still away for work and won't be back for a couple of days. Why?" Yuuta wondered. "Well have you asked him about this? I am probably taking up his room and not sure if he would be happy with that." This made Yuuta turn red, "Ei-chan, we actually share a room and like I did message him that someone is going to live with us but no details yet."

 

Eijun giggled, "you should let him know or he could get jealous" he teased his brother poking his cheeks. "He won't! Itsuki is not that easily jealous." He said swatting his hand. "Oh, I see! He was senpai before and now he is Itsuki huh? And living in the same room too? I thought my brother was so pure and innocent, was I wrong?" Eijun just wiggled his eyebrows. "Eijun!" Yuuta was as red as a tomato and Eijun just could not stop giggling like a high school girl. To his justification, he was at least fitted the high school part. "Just watch the show Baka!" Yuuta was just at loss for words. The two eventually just fell asleep on the couch.

 

\---------------------------

 

Itsuki had decided to come home early and surprise his boyfriend and well he also missed his boyfriend. Sighing he thought about the amount of time they had spent apart. It had become normal for them to spend weeks away from each other. Even though he had known Yuuta for a while now, it was hard not to think that the loneliness did not bother his young lover.

 

Itsuki made sure to be extremely quiet when entering the house. Yuuta would always have such cute reactions when he was jump scared. What he did not expect was to enter the living room and find is lover cuddled up with an unknown man on their sofa. It was like his deepest darkest fears coming to life.

 

With all these thoughts running through his mind, he unconsciously dropped his bag which landed with a fairly loud thump, in the process waking up Yuuta (obviously Ei-chan is just a deep sleeper). “Senpai? You are back early”, he said in his usual husky sleepy voice. After a couple of moments, he finally looked up just to see his lover standing with a horrified expression looking in his direction. Feeling something griping him, Yuuta looked down at his sleeping brother. Realization hitting him, “Senpai this is not what it looks like! Really!”


	5. Welcome Home

"I know this looks really unusual and weird but this is not what you think!" Yuuta wanted to walk up to his boyfriend to reassure him but Eijun still had a strong hold on him. The movement and the voice had also woken Eijun up.  

 

"Nii- chan...." He said softly rubbing his eyes. Looking like an adorable kid just awoken from his slumber.

 

Suddenly Itsuki's mind went blank and a questioning look crossed his face. "Nii-chan?". Sighing Yuuta got up and walked to his lover hugging him tight and whispered in a soft voice only for his senpai's ears, "please have some confidence in our relationship." Laying his head on Itsuki's chest while feeling slightly sad.

 

Realising he had hurt Yuuta, he quickly hugged him back feeling his body trembling against him. _I guess these long trips have really started to take a toll on me. Doubting him and our relationship is not only hurting me but him as well. This is not something I want my lover to feel, especially after seeing him after such a long time._ "I am sorry. I promise not to from now on. Really. I have just been stressed." Itsuki sighed while burying his face in the brown mop of hair, finally welcoming the feeling of being home.

 

Suddenly Yuuta pushed Itsuki away, remembering their surroundings. He turned red while Itsuki just looked at him with a confused with expression. Yuuta turned around just to see Eijun watching them with an adorable smile on his face. He had to take a deep breath to hold himself back from swooning at just how adorable half sleepy and smiling Eijun looked. He cleared his throat and by this time Itsuki had again remembered the presence of another man in the room as a flush rose to his face.

 

"So um, yes this is my baby cousin. Remember I messaged you about this arrangement yesterday?"

 

"Oh yes! Of course! Hello, nice to meet you my name is Ootori Itsuki and I am your brother's boyfriend."

 

Eijun just quietly stared at the two adults in front of him. The only reason he was staying quiet was to tease the two of them as both were bright red and looking so nervous. It was rare that he got to make someone older than him feel like that. _Usually it's all the senpai's making me embarrassed or Kuramochi senpai putting me in a chokehold or Chris senpai making sure I am not getting ahead of myself or onii-san senpai who is well mostly scary or leader senpai who is so authoritative it has hard to argue with him or ....or .....or that bakayuki ......who always leaves me speechless while he is snickering...... I will never see any of them again am I? ...........Am I never going to see him again?_

As Yuuta and Itsuki stood there in front of the young boy, they were surprised to see a range of expressions play over his face. From a blank expression, he had at the start to a soft smile and now a sad look that looked like a kicked puppy almost. Yuuta just frowned and called out to his brother to pull him out of his thoughts.

 

"Oh hello! My name is Sawamura Eijun! Welcome to the family Ootori-san" Eijun replied in his usual enthusiastic voice as he started to get up. Watching a painful expression take over him both Yuuta and Itsuki moved towards him to help. "Don't move Baka! Your injuries are still fresh!"

 

Letting out a laugh as he was forced to sit again, Eijun looked at his brother "you know me well and you know that I cannot stay seated like this all day."

 

"You will have to unless you want to stay injured," Yuuta said with a glare

"I agree with him. I will have to make sure that your movements are kept to the bare minimum." Itsuki said smiling down at his new baby brother.

 

"Eh? Even Ootori-san! This is unfair!" Eijun pouted cutely making the two adults smile.

 

"It is very fair~" Itsuki said in a singing voice. "Also you should call me Itsuki-nii. After all, you did call me family."

 

"You adjust fast," Yuuta said looking at his lover with raised eyebrows and hands on his hips.

 

"I am an actor after all. It is one of my best qualities. Well, I have also wanted a cute baby brother for a long time so it's a win-win situation." He replied sitting down next to Eijun and poking his still pouting cheeks.

 

Yuuta rolled his eyes at itsuki's antics.

 

“Well, Let’s get some food in your stomachs and head to bed! It is getting late now.” Yuuta started walking towards the kitchen, while, Itsuki carefully helped Eijun to the dining table.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter! Sorry for not being able to post in such a long time! I had some things going on in my personal life. However, I should be able to do some updating regularly. Thank you for being patient with me~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
